


Research in Motion

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV), Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Surprises, Time Travel, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the “magic” prompt at primeval100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Research in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “magic” prompt at primeval100.

Merlin stared at his hands, wondering if he'd somehow magicked the bright light in front of him.

“This isn't the Permian,” a man said, stepping out of the light and addressing the woman who followed.

“No,” Merlin said. “This is Camelot. Are you lost?”

“Camelot?” Sarah repeated. “ _The_ Camelot?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, stepping forward and staring at their strange clothes. “Are you...sorcerers?”

Sarah smiled and shook her head. “No, travellers. I'm Sarah and this is Connor.”

“I'm Merlin.”

Connor squeaked and Sarah's jaw dropped. Maybe a research trip with Connor wasn't going to be a waste of time, after all.


End file.
